


One Tuesday Morning

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was always awake before Oswald even thought about opening his eyes. That was mostly because they were both used to different sleeping schedules. Jim rose early so he could get to the precinct on time, and Oswald slept in late because he ran the night club.</p>
<p>So when Jim woke one Tuesday morning to find Oswald already awake, he was puzzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?" given to me by user princesskushinada. Read/reblog/like that fic on tumblr [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/112751438689/)

Jim was always awake before Oswald even thought about opening his eyes. That was mostly because they were both used to different sleeping schedules. Jim rose early so he could get to the precinct on time, and Oswald slept in late because he ran the night club.

So when Jim woke one Tuesday morning to find Oswald already awake, he was puzzled.

"Hey..." He said, propping himself up on an elbow to look at the slender form of his lover. Oswald liked to sleep on his stomach with Jim's arm across his back, but this morning he was flat on his back, eyes squeezed closed.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked gently, smoothing his thumb over the younger man's cheek. One light blue eye cracked open to peer at him before closing again, a pained huff escaping Oswald's nose.

"No, not really... it's just my leg acting up."

Jim watched Oswald's hand move under the sheets as he rubbed at the sore limb and his jaw clenched. Oswald's leg wasn't Jim's fault, but he sure as hell felt like it was because of him. Even if he and Harvey had just given Montoya and Allen the Wayne case, Oswald would have still snitched and someone else would have walked him off the pier. However, unlike Gordon, they would have actually put a bullet in his head. The idea made ice form in Jim's stomach.

Another exasperated exhale from Oswald snapped him back to the present and he sat up more, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"What do you normally do when it acts up?" He asked. Oswald opened his eyes to look at him and shrug a little.

"Rest it. Stay off my feet completely if possible, but of course, with my new job, that's sometimes not possible, and I just... grin and bear it." He chuckled, the laugh no more than a cynical wheeze. Jim knew that Oswald liked to play down his injury, act like it didn't bother him so no one pitied him, but it was moments like this where Jim was reminded that Oswald's injury did bother him. A lot.

"Do you... well..." Jim started, rubbing at his neck again. "I mean... I could give you a massage?"

The interested look Oswald gave him made him chuckle. He got out of bed, stretching a little before pulling the sheets off of his lover. Oswald liked pajamas, real pajamas (unlike Jim who just wore a pair of boxers and a white tank top). He didn't have a pair of his own at Jim's apartment (yet), so he was borrowing a pair of Jim's; grey and plain, with a button up short sleeve shirt, but they still looked amazing on him. Jim would wager that Oswald could make just about anything look good, even plain ol' grey pajamas.

Getting back on the bed and helping Oswald rearrange so that he was lying diagonally across the bed, Jim carefully lifted Oswald's leg into his lap, being mindful to keep a hand under the damaged knee, supporting it. Oswald hissed in pain when Jim began rubbing his thumb in slow circles against the abused muscles. Everything Jim did was with caution, slow and gentle, until Oswald's spine uncoiled and he relaxed into the bed, eyes slipping closed as he hummed.

"That feels good, Jim." He said, his words a little slurred. Jim smiled and his hand creeped higher, catching Oswald's attention as it moved up his thigh.

"Fish only broke my kneecap and lower femur, Jim. My upper thigh is fine." He said, a smile growing on his face when Jim's hand slid over his hip before retreating, massaging the underside of his knee again.

"Though, perhaps..." Oswald said, sitting up a bit. "I slept funny, so my thigh is a little sore as well."

Jim raised an eyebrow but scooted closer, fingers rubbing their way up Oswald's leg, feeling every little twitch the smaller man gave. Oswald's sharp eyes followed his every move, watching him lean forward, fluttering when Jim moved his shirt out of the way so he could kiss his hip bone, his lips lingering on the skin before ghosting across the pale abdomen to kiss the soft skin there as well.

Oswald laid back down, breathing deeply. The bed shifted as Jim moved closer, leaning over Oswald to kiss him, a slow, sensual melding of mouths accompanied by Jim slipping his hand under the waistband of his lover's pajamas, callused fingers encircling Oswald's member and coaxing it to life.

Oswald gasped against Jim's mouth, his body feeling the most relaxed it had been in days, so as a result, it was also overly sensitive. Jim had him squirming and mewling in 20 seconds flat, shushing him as he kept the steady pace. Oswald's fingers dug into his shoulder and that only made Jim kiss him more. Even when Oswald pulled away, his chest heaving as he gasped, feeling his release getting closer, Jim attached himself to Oswald's neck, sucking the skin hard enough to leave a mark, not a hard thing to do given Oswald's complexion.

Jim was normally as straight laced as they came in Gotham, but in bed, it was a different story. He liked being in control and Oswald liked when he got bossy even more. He got his hand under Oswald's head and forced it up so he was looking at Jim, and gave him another kiss, pulling back only far enough to speak, their lips still bumping together and touching.

"I want you to look at me when you come." He growled, managing to keep his eye contact for a few seconds. When Oswald's eyes rolled back in his head, Jim curled his fingers into the younger man's hair, breathing heavily as he listened to Oswald's gasping moans as he came, kissing his throat again and running his tongue over all the strained muscles and veins.

When Oswald's breathing started to slow and he gave Jim lazy kisses against his cheek and jaw, Jim let go of his hair and laid him back on the bed, not realizing that he had basically been holding him up.

"Jim." Oswald said quietly, and Jim hummed. "Do you have to go to work today?"

Jim chuckled and tucked him back into his pajama bottoms, wiping his hand on the bedsheets before getting up. Oswald always looked scandalous after they messed around, his hair sticking up in odd places, his cheeks and ears flushed, lips red from being kissed a little too hard.

"I could take the day off, except I'm pretty sure Harvey would come looking for me on account of quote-unquote suspicious behavior." Jim explained. "The look on his face if he found you here would be priceless, but it's better to keep this secret for now."

The sight of his younger lover pouting at him almost convinced him to reconsider, but instead he gave him another kiss and headed for the bathroom. A cold shower and a shave later, and Jim reemerged, already dressed from the waist up. Oswald watched him with hooded eyes from the bed, his shirt missing since it was dirty now. He smiled when Jim looked at him and shook his head with a wheeze.

"Giving me that look is cheating and you know it. I can't miss work." He approached the bedroom and retrieved his jacket from the back of the door.

"I'll be back later tonight, and if you're still here," he said, his voice low in his chest, "we can continue where we left off. Sound good?"

Oswald rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as Jim leaned down to give him another kiss.

"Yes I suppose that's acceptable." He huffed playfully, making Jim smile against his mouth.

"I'll be back later." Jim said before grabbing his car keys and leaving the apartment. Oswald settled back into the bed, intending to snooze for another half hour or so before getting up. Damned if he was going to do anything productive before 11am on his day off...


End file.
